Trip
by AnimeFreak94
Summary: Sasuke tells when he first tripped. Sasuke trips sakura. I'm no good at summereies as I say. I think it sux. Oh well R&R! SasuSaku! [oneshot]


**Okay! Another Sasuke and Sakura One shot! I am going to make sequels to my other two one shots as well as this one, if I get good reviews. But I am also asking a favor! When u reviews this, can u tell me where the story is in the C2 things? I just wanna see where it ends up. Plez, I just need to know! Thanks! R&R!**

Sakura sat on the bench by the ninja academy. It was a no-training day since Kakashi had to go on a mission. Mostly, Sakura would go and hang with Ino, but she was on a mission too. Naruto was with Hinata on a date. TenTen was training with her team, and Tsunade was really busy today.

So, all that's left was Uchiha Sasuke.

Why would he want to hang with her? She was annoying to him after all, right?

"God, I am so bored!" she almost yelled that in frustration. "There's nothing to do today, and I feel like I'm gonna die of this damned boredom!" she gave a heavy sigh, letting the world know she was desperate for anything to do. Sakura was willing to anything, but stay like this forever. "Dammit! Today totally sucks!"

"You know you're talking to yourself right?"

That voice! She turned to see and young, raven haired guy coming towards her. It was Sasuke? Yup, sure was.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" the girl was awfully surprised he was here. _He_ was here!

"Hn." Was all Sasuke replied her. Sasuke sat next to Sakura on the bench and stared up into the skies. There was complete silence the next 5 minutes. Both wanted to say something but neither could. It was getting more boring to Sakura each time a minute passed. When Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she broke the silence.

"So, what are you planning on doing today Sasuke-kun?"

"Don't know, I already trained, ate some lunch, so there's nothing to do."

"Oh, would you like to take a walk or something?"

"Aa."

Both chuunin teens got up and started walking on the old brick road. It's been a long time since they have been here. When they were little, they always came down this road to go home. There were a lot of memories on this road.

"This brings back a lot of memories, don't ya think Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn. Yeah."

"I remember my first day at the academy. I skipped down this road as happy as I could be."

"Skipped?"

"Ya, well, maybe sprinted, but yeah. It was a bad day though. That's where I started to get teased and stuff about my forehead and how big it was." As Sakura said this, her tone got a little lower. Yes, it was the worst day to start the first day of being a student at the academy.

"What does it remind you of Sasuke-kun?"

"……." He was silent. In ways, he didn't want to talk about his past.

"Please? Only one little memory."

"The first time I tripped." He said blankly. Yes, one of his precious memories was him tripping on this road. Not interesting, but it was a good enough memory. The one thing though he didn't like about it was because Itachi was part of the so called "Memory".

"Tripped huh? Tell me about it!"

"Do I have too?"

"No, but I would like you too."

"Fine."

_A little 6 year old boy was walking down the path to the Konoha Ninja Academy. Along with him was his 13 year old brother, Itachi Uchiha, the most famous as ever._

_"Can you believe it big bro? I'll be in the academy next year!"_

_"Yes, you'll be a good ninja someday."_

_"Really think so? I wanna be just like you Itachi!"_

_"Like you could, little brat."_

_Sasuke made a pout like face and was a little mad. "I will be like you! I become better than you!"_

_"Really now? Fine, if you can make me trip you, you will become better than me. If I do trip you, you will be the low class student of your whole class."_

_"You're on!"_

_For the next 5 minutes, Itachi tried to trip his little brother. Sasuke was pretty good for his age to not trip from this point. "Haha, oyu can't trip me!" The little boy knew he would never trip .Suddenly.._

_"Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke saw his mom. "Mother?" Why was she here? Wasn't she still at home? Uh oh, he got him._

_"Aaah!"_

_Sasuke feel flat on his face with Itachi's foot on his head._

_"Brat. You tripped."_

_"That was no fair! You used that bushin jutsu thingy!"_

_"So? I never said I wouldn't use jutsu did I?"_

_"No but-"_

_"Exactly."_

_The little Uchiha just sat there with his arms across his chest and pouted.  
_  
Sakura couldn't help, but laugh a little.

"That's not funny."

"Yeah it is, you actually pouted? Aw, how cute!"

"Shut up."

"Sorry, but he tripped you? It's just funny the way it sounded. The Uchiha Sasuke was fooled."

"Sakura…"

She just laughed. Sasuke was getting real annoyed of this, but decided to do something fun.

"I bet I can trip you."

Then she stopped.

"What?"

"If I can trip you, I'll do as I please. But if I can't trip you, you'll do as you please."

"After that little memory, you think I can be fooled that easily? You're on!"

"Hn." He just smirked.

"Ready…go!"

Then Sakura was just standing there all alone. '_He'll probably do a surprise attack.'_ She thought and was ready for the moment. When she felt charka behind her she whipped around to block him but didn't see him.

"Huh? Oh no I- ah!" before she could even respond she felt her self in the air because of a leg making her lose her balance. '_Damn, he got me.'_ When she was ready to feel the ground, she felt something else instead.

Opening her eyes slowly, she found herself only looking into deep onyx eyes.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

He just smirked.

"I win."

She just sighed.

"Yes. You win. What do you want to do with me now?"

Now she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"This…"

Sasuke crushed his lips onto Sakura's. Her eyes were wide in shock. Sasuke was kissing her. No way was this happening. Why did he though? The ninja girl let it slide and gave in into the kiss. It was passionate and it got deeper. Sakura felt a nip on her lower lip. For permission? Permission granted. Opening her mouth, he went right in for the prize. Tongues did there own little sexual like dance.

Then. The Uchiha broke the kiss and both breathed hard. All they did was stare at each one another. _'Sasuke-kun…'_ Sasuke helped Sakura to normal standing stance then gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"Sasuke-kun… why did you kiss me?"

"Because you tripped. I won."

And with that, both smiled.

"I made you trip."

******  
Okay, I have to say, this sucked I think. . ah well, R&R!**  
_  
_


End file.
